


The Winning Bid

by TammyRenH



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student Jared, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older!Jensen, PWP, Paddling, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Slight Pain Kink, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for SMPC.  This is based on idea I've been musing over of Jared finding an unique way of paying for college, basically by being businessman Jensen's on call playmate whenever Jensen has the time to play.  This is, I guess, their meet cute beginning.  Jensen is older, bossier and sophisticated as hell with very distinct ideas as to what he wants in a partner.  Jared is young, brazen and ready for just about anything.  I hope these crazy kids work it out.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Playtime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587847
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	The Winning Bid

“Just two more left to bid on ladies and gentlemen, so get out those pocketbooks. First up is a tasty little treat – “

Jared watched as Tricia walked onto stage to applause and whistling. He fiddled with the buttons of his overcoat, licking his lips so that they would shine better under the spotlight.

It was the club’s annual fundraiser for the local food banks, but Jared’s first time in participating. He had just joined the club six months previously. 

The fundraiser was the Red Candle’s version of those old-fashioned picnic basket auctions, except it definitely wasn’t picnic baskets being bid on.

“$525 going once, come on ladies take another look at what you’ll be missing out on, going twice – and Maisie looks like you have yourself a date for the evening.”

More applause. Tricia took a bow and rushed off stage and launched herself at the woman who must be Maisie.

“Our final participant this evening is quite the catch gentlemen. Trust me, you are not going to want to let this one get away.”

This was it. 

Jared took a deep breath, flashed his biggest smile, the one that would display his dimples to full advantage, and stepped onto the stage.

The top bid that night was for Justin at $1200. He was determined to beat that.

Jared spun around in his coat. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he knew how to show off the gifts that he had graced with. He stood center stage, rubbed his hands over his chest, then down his body, and slowly began unbuttoning his coat as the bidding started. $250. $450. $600.

Jared wasn’t burdened with false modesty . He was young, he was fucking pretty, and he knew how to get what he wanted. But none of these attributes were his best asset, which he was just about to show off.

He shrugged the coat off one shoulder to wolf whistles and calls for him to take it all off.

He took the microphone from Max. “Make it worth my while,” he challenged the audience.

$850. $900. 

Jared slipped off the coat, revealing the very tight red shirt he was wearing. He worked hard for his six pack. He damn sure liked showing it off.

$1000.

Jared was wearing black jeans so tight that he was afraid to even bend his knees, but they were worth it because every male eye in the room, and more than a few of the ladies, were focused on what the pants did nothing to hide.

He was a big boy all over. 

$1150.

Bidding stalled. Going once – going twice –

Jared took the microphone from Max once more. 

“Now as you can clearly see, and some of the luckier guys out there know firsthand, my package is indeed impressive. But – “ Jared turned around. He had glued a big red bow on the seat of his jeans. He shook his ass for emphasis, running a hand down his side and flicking the edges of the bow. “This is the gift that keeps on giving.”

Loud laughter, catcalls, Jared handed the microphone back to Max who gave him a bemused look. Jared responded by winking at him. “It’s a shame he’s such a shy boy.” Max directed his comment to the crowd but swatted the bow on Jared’s ass. “Do I have $1200 for a temptingly wrapped present? All right Jason, now how about $1400?”

“$5,000.” 

The voice wasn’t one Jared recognized. Deep, smooth, like whiskey might sound if it could talk.

“Mr. Ackles. Welcome back to the club, you’ve been missed. And thank you for your generosity. That’s going to do it for tonight folks. Thank you all for your donations, I am sure the food banks will be very grateful. Now, time for the winning bidders to collect their prizes. And if you were outbid, don’t fret any. There are plenty of cheap dates out there, I can be bought for a gin and tonic myself.”

Jared picked up his coat and headed down the steps of the stage. He had no idea who the mystery voice belonged to, but he was more than eager to find out.

“What’s your name sweetheart?”

The first thing that Jared noticed was the eyes, green with just a hint of gold, then the rest of the man’s face registered. He was so beautiful that Jared could only dumbly stare at him for a moment. If this man had been one of the dates being auctioned, he would have gone for a fucking fortune. 

“Name?” The guy prompted; eyebrows raised.

“Jared.” Jared managed. The guy was older than him, maybe in his mid-thirties . He was a little shorter too, and Jared still had maybe an inch or so to grow but if Jared just let people taller than him fuck him, he’d never get fucked. And Jared really liked getting fucked

Plus, a glance downward confirmed that this guy’s package was pretty impressive too.

“And your name is – “ Jared asked, pushing his hair from his forehead in a nervous tic. “I can’t go around calling you Mr. Ackles.”

“Oh, I think you can.” The man responded; his voice tinged with amusement. He had an air of casual sophistication that had Jared drooling. He always had a thing for older guys, and this man was a walking wet dream. Jared shopped mainly at Old Navy like most of his fellow starving college students, so he didn’t know one designer from another. But the suit Mr. Ackles was wearing was fitted to a T, obviously expensive, as was the gold watch that he was wearing on his wrist that Jared coveted almost as much as he coveted the man himself. Mr. Ackles was drinking something dark in a shot glass and he took another sip before continuing. “But, if you want a name to write in your diary, it’s Jensen.”

Jared was horny and flying high due to winning the bidding war, even if the bidding war was only it his head. Justin had already left with his date, so he didn’t know Jared had won but that really wasn’t the point. Plus, Jared would text him later to crow.

Okay, enough small talk.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s free hand. “We need to hurry, or all the private rooms will be taken.”

Jensen stood still.

Jared looked at him, his hand still gripping Jensen’s. “You paid $5000 for me and you don’t intend to collect?”

“Oh, I intend to collect.” Jensen drained the rest of the dark liquor and handed the shot glass to a passing waitress. “But since I am the one who paid, I think I’ve earned the right to decide where the transaction takes place.”

“Fine, awesome.” Jared said letting go of Jensen’s hand. He placed his coat on the back of a nearby chair and stood facing Jensen, hands on his hips, making very sure that Jensen noticed just how skinny they were. “Where then Mr. Big Shot?”

“Mr. Ackles to you.” Jensen retorted, a smirk on his delicious full lips. “And how about over there?”

Over there was an alcove. There was no direct light above it, leaving it in shadows, but it was still in the room where anyone could see.

This was a sex club with the philosophy of, between two or more consenting adults, anything goes. Having sex out in the open wasn’t exactly rare, but Jared had never done it. 

“Unless you are suddenly shy?” Jensen asked. Jared realized he had been staring at the alcove, biting his lower lip.

“There isn’t anything shy about me.” Jared replied and, to prove his point, pulled off his shirt which was not as sexy as he was hoping since he had to struggle to get it past his chest and up and over his head. It might have been a little too tight.

Jensen was clearly checking out his chest, a hand reached up and pinched one of Jared’s nipples, leading to a surprised yelp from Jared. “These are very pretty.” Jensen commented, giving the other nipple the same treatment. “We should consider barbells for them, don’t you think?”

Jared, who maybe had a tiny bit of a pain kink, was so concentrated on the rush of blood to his cock that he almost missed the “we” part. The idea that this might not be a one-night stand with this gorgeous hunk of a man was making his skintight jeans feel very uncomfortable.

“If we don’t get to the main event soon, I’m going to make a mess of my jeans.” Jared stated, running a hand over his crotch area for emphasis.

“We can’t have that can we?” Jensen took Jared’s hand this time, pulling him to the alcove. A few people were already taking notice of them, and although Jared didn’t consider himself bashful at all, he could feel a flush forming at the idea of people maybe watching them. 

“You aren’t concerned about people seeing how pale your ass is?” Jared asked, in an attempt to detract attention from how pink his face had gotten. Jensen was indeed pale; he had the cutest fucking freckles dotting his skin which made his air of sophistication a little less intimidating. Not that Jared was intimidated. Much.

“It’s not _my_ ass they are going to be seeing.” Jensen responded, leaning against one of the walls of the alcove, hands folded over his chest. “Now, quit stalling I want to see what I paid for.”

Fuck.

Jared pulled off his sneakers and placed his socks inside of them. Jared couldn’t help but give one last glance behind him, there were more than a few people openly watching them.

“You had no problem shaking that ass in front of everyone a few minutes ago.” Jensen pointed out. “What changed? Maybe your package isn’t as impressive as you claim it is?”

Fuck that. Jared’s cock was fucking amazing. 

Jared shimmied out of his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear, there was no room for them. His cock, already half hard, filled up even more as Jensen looked it over.

“Ah, just as advertised. It is indeed very pretty.” Jensen said, still not moving and irritatingly not touching. “Pretty cock on such a pretty boy. I bet you’d be even prettier on your knees.”

Jared kicked his jeans away and fell to his knees, looking up at Jensen through his eye lashes. He was a god-damn goddess on his knees and Jensen was very lucky to have him.

Also, he may have made sure that the heel of one his feet was pressed against the plug in his ass, because if he was going to be blowing someone, he was going to get a little something for himself too.

“Waiting for an engraved invitation?” Jensen asked, looking down at him, arms still crossed. 

Jared undid Jensen’s belt buckle with hands that shook a little, from anticipation he told himself. He flicked the button on the dress pants, pulled down the zipper. 

Jared started to pull the pants down, but Jensen grabbed his hands, startling Jared who didn’t realize Jensen had moved. “Leave the pants where they are.” He ordered, voice a rough whisper.

Jared pushed the pants open wider, Jensen was wearing black silk boxers underneath. Jared pulled those down until they were under Jensen’s balls 

Jensen’s cock was now right in front of him, already hard and glistening at the tip. It was long, close to if not as long as Jared’s, and thicker than his and Jared imagined how it would feel deep inside of him. He had big before, the bigger the better was his motto, but this one would be be a tight fit. He was getting harder just thinking about how this beautiful cock would fill him up just right.

He shifted, felt the plug press against his prostate.

“I know it’s impressive, but you’re a big boy, I think you can take it.” Jensen said from above him. 

Jared licked his lips, opened his mouth wide and sucked Jensen’s length in, teasing the tip of Jensen’s cock with his tongue as he did so. He was looking up at Jensen while his tongue licked the pre-come, watched as Jensen’s eyes darkened.

“That’s it sweetheart.” Jensen encouraged, running a hand through Jared’s hair. “Take it all in.”

The endearment sent a pleased shiver through his body. He sucked the cock in further, hollowing out his cheeks, feeling the tip nudge the back of his throat.

He carefully breathed through his nose, pushing through the panicky feeling of not being able to breathe. He began sucking in earnest, letting tears prickle in his eyes as Jensen’s cock pressed deeper into his throat, relishing the feeling of Jensen’s hand in his hair, gently tugging now and then.

“So close sweetheart.” Jensen purred. “You are doing such a good job.”

Jared shifted his knees to get closer, putting unexpected pressure on the plug he had almost forgotten about, just as Jensen gave a sharp tug on his hair. He hadn’t even realized he was close but then he was coming, untouched, moaning around Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck Jared that was so - fuck.” It was the first loss of composure that Jared had seen from the man and Jared felt a spark of accomplishment as Jensen fisted Jared’s hair, using it as leverage to fuck Jared’s mouth with a few brutal thrusts, before coming so far down Jared’s throat that Jared realized with regret he could barely taste him.

“God that’s hot.” Came a woman’s voice from somewhere behind him.

He had also forgotten his audience.

When he turned his head to look, several other people had joined the crowd. Many were in groups of twos or threes, touching, kissing, stroking each other as they enjoyed the show.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Jensen’s voice was rich with a dark promise and he pulled Jared up to a standing position. “You really are a slut for cock aren’t you sweetheart? Coming from just sucking on my cock. Or did you have a little help hmm?” Jensen spun him around, so unexpectedly that Jared had to put his hands up to catch the wall before he lost his footing. “That’s it. Hands against the wall and spread those deliciously long legs of yours.”

Jared obeyed, being sure to stick out his ass while he did so. It was his best feature after all.

“I’m going to take you home and worship every inch of this body the way it deserves to be worshipped.” Jensen whispered, voice a little hoarse, hands skidding over Jared’s back. “I see you got your gift all wrapped for me.”

The plug was red, and pretty large. It had been wreaking havoc on Jared’s prostrate for the last two hours, since he had slid it in in the bathroom of his apartment. Jensen pulled it out just a little and then slammed it back in. Jared jumped.

“Pretty red plug needs a pretty red ass to go with it.” Jensen mumbled, as he played with the plug a few seconds more, causing a whine to develop deep in Jared’s throat. “Any objections?”

Jared shook his head no. As far as sex went, he was game for pretty much anything that didn’t involve blood or things that should only be done in the bathroom. Plus, there was the slight pain kink that he might possibly have. His cock was already recovering from the recent orgasm, beginning to fill up again just by the thought of Jensen wrecking havoc on his ass.

“Paddle?” Jensen requested of someone Jared couldn’t see, Jensen continued playing with the plug as they waited. He seemed to know exactly where Jared’s prostate was, the bastard, because he managed to hit it with every shove in of the plug.

Jared almost whined when Jensen’s hands left his plug and he started to rise up in protest when he felt a firm hand on his back. “I expect you to stay still and take the paddling your ass is clearly itching for. I think ten should be sufficient.”

Jared didn’t even have a chance to formulate a response, when he felt a sharp sting on his right buttock. The next one was just as quick, on his left. The next few alternated between his ass cheeks, each one of the strokes quick, accurate, painful perfection.

Jared’s cock was leaking by the time that Jensen swung the paddle for the last time, hitting the plug with such force that Jared was pushed into the wall, pain-pleasure sparks as his prostate was brutally pushed into.

“Fuck me.” Jared didn’t care if he was whining, he was hot, he was horny as hell and he wanted to feel Jensen’s cock deep inside of him.

“Patience sweetheart. Let me enjoy the view a moment.” Jensen said, hands pushing against Jared’s hot ass cheeks. Jared pushed his ass back against Jensen’s hands.

“You can admire the view later. Fuck me now.” Jared urged.

“Fuck me now, Mr. Ackles.” Jensen prompted, removing his hand from Jared’s ass and stepping away.

Jared groaned, letting his hand bump against the wall. “Maybe you can’t get it up.” He muttered .”I hear older men have that problem.”

“Hmmm.” Jensen hummed and Jared dared a look back, to see that Jensen was once again leaning against the alcove, someone had given him another drink which he was slowly sipping like he had all the time in the world. “I guess someone doesn’t want to get fucked after all.”

“You paid five-fucking-thousand dollars and now you’re not going to fuck me?” Jared asked, incredulously. “I’m sorry I hurt your precious ego, now get to it before I find someone else to – “

“Temper tantrums aren’t going to get you what you want.” Jensen interrupted, finishing the rest of the drink and handing it back to someone Jared couldn’t see. “I told you how to get what you want.”

It took Jared a moment to remember, his mind being nothing but sex-now-fuck.

“Whatever, fuck me Mr. Ackles now.” Jared said, wiggling his ass for good measure.

“So un-polite,” Jensen spoke to the crowd. “I don’t think he deserves it.”

A few murmuring agreements. Jared was so hard now that he took one of his hands off the wall and reached down for his cock, only to be stopped by the steely grip of his tormentor. “Not happening sweetheart. I paid for it, I make the rules, you know what you have to do.”

“You get off on this don’t you?” Jared asked, but he placed his hand back against the wall.

“Judging by your cock, I’m not the only one.” Jensen retorted .

He wasn’t wrong.

“Please Mr. Ackles, would you please, please, pretty please fuck me?” Jared asked, because really why not add a little humiliation to his public sexcapades.

“I would love to.”

The plug was pulled unceremoniously out, and Jared could feel, fucking finally, Jensen’s cock against his ass. The club was exclusive, and everyone was tested rigorously and often for any type of disease, because most people here like to go bare. Jared was no exception; he loved the delicious roughness of a bare cock rubbing his walls as it sunk in deep inside.

Still, he wasn’t quite prepared for Jensen’s first thrust that almost knocked him against the wall, he could feel Jensen’s balls against his ass. “Ready?” Jensen asked as he pulled out again. “I sure as fuck hope so.”

The pace was quick, and Jensen wasn’t holding back that was damn sure. He slammed in with each thrust, his fingers digging into Jared’s hipbones to keep him still. Jared’s arms were already beginning to shake from the strain of keeping them straight as each powerful thrust filled him deep, nailed his prostate, made his eyes roll back in pleasure. He was making nonsensical noises as Jensen fucked him so beautifully, muttered words of please and Jensen and fuck and grunts of pleasure and yips of pain as Jensen’s pants rubbed against Jared’s red-hot ass. It was overwhelming in the amount of sensations and Jared had never been wound up this way, had never been fucked with just the right balance of pleasure and pain and he when he came, untouched again, it was so intense that the world whited out, his arms gave out as Jensen pushed him fully against the wall.

Jensen was still going, his back covering Jared’s, his whole body keeping Jared flat against the wall as he jack hammered in, seeking his own release. Jared could feel teeth against his shoulder and a sharp burst of pain where Jensen bit before Jensen stilled, coming deep inside of him.

There was applause from somewhere behind him. Jared was probably going to be mortified about the whole thing later but for right now he his bones were like jelly and he felt tired and sated.

“Worth every penny.” Jensen praised as he pulled out. Jared didn’t even have time to whine about the loss before his plug was shoved back in.

The crowd was moving away. Jensen gently maneuvered Jared until his back was against the wall, thank god he had something to hold him up. “You okay?”

“I’m awesome.” Jared replied.

Jensen smiled. . “That you are. Let’s get you cleaned up. Any chance you could come home with me tonight?” He asked, as someone handed him a warm wet washcloth and he used it to clean up the come on Jared’s stomach. Jared tried not to think of the floor below him, he hoped the club paid the janitors a fucking lot. “You don’t have to of course, but I have a long weekend and I don’t often have the time to play.”

“School’s out for Christmas break. I’m flying home next week, but I’m free until then.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a my ass is yours for the weekend.” Jared said, he’d have to remember to text Chad later to tell him he wouldn’t be coming back to the apartment.

“The gift that really does keep on giving.” Jensen teased with one more pat to Jared’s delectably sore ass. “Let’s go then, I think I’ve shared you enough, now I want you all to myself.”

Jared searched for his jeans, realizing that someone had picked them up and placed them with his shirt and coat. “Don’t bother getting dressed.” Jensen advised, handing Jared his long coat instead. “You’d just be taking them right back off as soon as we arrive at my place.”  
  
Jared pulled on the coat, buttoning it al the way down so that all his best bits were hidden. He waved at Max as he walked out with Jensen who held the door open for him like a fucking gentleman.

On the ride to his house, Jensen held Jared’s hand and whispered all the wonderful and terrifying things he had planned for them over the weekend.

Jensen may have been the highest bidder, but Jared was pretty damn sure he was the one who won.


End file.
